Found me
by Mina Grace Harker
Summary: I have a story to tell and my story is of the girl hermione grangerfull summary inside
1. Chapter 1

The facts to being a good dauther

not sneaking out after dark

not having sex

not going out partying

not drinking

not doing drugs

not making out in public

not waring open clothes

not french kissing the enemy

not runing away

not listening to your i-pod during a family dinner

not turning goth

not telling your dad to kiss his ass

not not doing your homework

not playing your music on your alien so loud that your father can't hear his own thoughts

not waring lots and lots of make up

not crying

always having a smile on your face even when your at your own sister and mothers funeral

AND NOT NOT BECOMEING A STRIPPER

I was Hermione Jane Granger

I am Lily Bella Black

My nickname

Jadeless

Don't ask me my morals just read on

you'll find I found a light in my dark and desprete times

The rests is history

the road to happiness is NOT a smooth one

It is something i wish i had found sooner

but luckly I made it just in time

Becuase

You found me

when no one else was looking

how did you know just where i would be

now you broke through all of my confustions

the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what no body could see

the good and the bad and the things inbetween

you found me


	2. Chapter 2

From day one things were bad i could feel it

it was like

a mist that obsecure the vision of an engle from it's prey

I was the prey

the engle I hadn't know just yet

He hadn't made himself know amongst my closest

although

there was a smell

like rotted fleash

somthing that resembled the smell of burning bodys

It was that smell that triggered my memory

The memory of my mother

and my sister

how they were takin

by the flames but killed by spells

The recap made me want to puke

I remenber my father and I standing there

me watching the flames enguilf them

their bodys turnign slowly into bits of ash

pebbles of water creasted my cheeks slowly slipping down my face

falling

endlessly into the ground

my last thoughts of them living were

all of us at dinner

just talking


	3. Chapter 3

This may sound supid but

I remeber the smell

the freash fragrance of my mothers hair

and how my sister used to laugh as my father would tickle her half to death

me I stared and watched

smiling

but insde feel dread for their safety

I guess it's was weird to think back now

it had happened at the end of school

6th year it was

I was happy

NOT

I was devestated and so was Harry

all of us were

but somewhere in the back of my mind i didn't think dumblodore was quite finshed with the school

I seemed to be the only one to think so

well unless you count crookshaings

He believed anything I beleived

which for me

was a big cofideance boost

It was funny how right after Voldermort killed dumblodore he immidetal attacked my family

I was ready when he did though

I gave him the biggest slap i could muster and a hard kick to his erm private area

no dout

i must still have scaring after what he did to me

inforamtion blah

he was so mad at me

and wanted to kill me so badly he totally forgot to ask

looking back it's a bit funny

the most deadly wizard on earth forgot something

just goes to show he's got a temper

just like Lusouis Malfoy

his name was the name that sent shudders down my spine

he was the one that said he'd be back

he'd rub in my face that

i was all alone in this world

Ha

me

alone

bahumbug

That was the utter truth

i was all alone

except my father

he

well

he doesn't have a soul anymore

I couldn't even bare the sight

Snape in thrid year said he'd bear it for sSiruis

I Highly dout that

he'd run so fast from that tower

even on a firebolt nobody would be alble to catch him

Yep

Oh and by the way

just thought you should know

I don't have half off my soul

Just kidding

Hahaha

you know a joke

not that funny when your aunt is intending to have you for dinner


	4. Chapter 4

OHhhhhhhhhhhh

wondering about the whole aunt thing i bet welll

it starts when she was on vaction and i just happened to be with her

This was the frist week of summer for my aunt and the thrid week

Before my familys deaths

well

anyway

we were camping

i know weird right well she's a muggle so not so weird

anyway we were camping and it must have been around 1:00am

I think we were making smores

so then we heard dog

I thought it was only jacks

He was my aunt's dog

Well he was barking

we looked over to where he was supposed to be tied to see nothing but a broken leash

my aunt got up quickly and made a mad dash to where Jacks

Had been

My aunt called his name and out of the bushes imerged a man half naked and bleeding

ovousley her frist reaction was to help him which she did

he looked familair but i couldn't place him

ofcourse thats when he reared his ugly head

his mouth was full of blood and he lunged on my aunt

was he a vampire i sure as hell couldn't tell that was ofcourse untill

After the full moon came out

He changed right ontop of her still sniking his large fangs into her fleash

he ripped at her face and in a disgusting manner licked off the blood in such a way

i haven't had a lolly pop since

well guess what this

SUPID

Supid

Werewolf

had

he had the metall abiltys that out reached a wizards

he whipsered into my aunts ear

my aunt half dead lookign stond upright

and spoke

here come the exact words

"You will be forever my dinner and goal in life"

of cousre it shoked me that i was going to be such a big part of her life

I was ofcourse flattered

Not

only if i had a death wish

which at the moment was not in my present state of mind

I can laugh about it now but i was at the time mordfied

of cousre who wouldn't be

after seeing your aunt being half ripped to sherds and the saying that you are the one ambitiuos in her life was to eat you well

um

i was flattered

wait already used that word

mordified

nope used that too

aweee SCrew IT

I Ran

oh boy did I run

I always hated running

i must rember to excie much more often

well that explains the whole aunt thing

back to me

and the start of something compltely new for me


	5. Chapter 5

New is the understatment of the century

more like

Alien

or

Out of this world

love as Dumblodore had had it

is the most powerful thing on the planet

which

I through heartly believe

in the begining

but after my family past away

i guess

Love

was not in my vocabulary anymore

as sad as it was

i for one

didn't care

now

i've told you about what happend

and here comes the why

because my family carried a secret

or atleast

I did

i wasn't one to boast of brag about it

but

it truly was

Extraordinary

capital E

I bet your saying

"just tell me the supid secret"

welll i'll tell you

no

not just yet

you'll find out when he finds out

anyway

here it comes

a mist that swift and large

a cave that's been hiden for years

with the true secret

as to where

lays

the destiny

of the choosen

to search is to die

to die is to suffer

to live

is

the begining


	6. Chapter 6

Now your saying

"what the hell is with all the riddles"

well ovelously

you must be thick not to realize

my quest was a bunch of riddles

riddles that made these riddles seem

almost

baby size

to the complexed of the one's i faced

my road

as i said

was not a smooth one

my quest

starts when i was in the club

it was around the

second week in july

I was Partying

why the capital P

well

you know what they say

if you party

party hard

Oh boy did I take that liderlay

remeber that list in the frist chapter

about the makes of a perfect dauther

well i was determinded

to do everything on that list

well except for a few things

like

i wasn't going to have sex

I was not going to freach the enemy

I was going to do my homework

and i wasn't going to become a stripper

welll

only if i needed the money

alot of money

but i at the time didn't need much money

although my Foster Family

was begining to get a

bit

just a bit

annoyed with me

Well

really my Foster Father

was

Fed UP With ME

which he so loudly stated

during a morning

at which i came back at 5:00am

hahaha

I remeber me laughing so hard i was practally

crying on the floor laughing do hard

He

hahahahahahah

thought

hahahahaha

That

hahahahaha

I

hahahaahaha

broke

hahahahh

my

hahahahahhaha

bared

hahhaha

window

HAhahahahahahahahhahahah

Did he honstly think

that

I LilyBlack

Could not get out of his

Oh so safe home

without breaking something

Well he was a muggle

I wasn't surprised

I was however

surprised at the next thing that happened

an phonix

Fawks

swooped in landing on my shoulder

my Foster family was

well

shocked to say the least

I opened the blue envelope fawks had been carring

It was ovulesly addressed to me

becuase well

i was

the only magicail

person

There

It read

Dearest Hermione

I feel that it is some what of my doing that your parents passed away

I was hoping that you would come to the head of fawks

as so to descuss

the curtent situation

I will await your reply

sinserly,

H.P

I was shoked that their was a sitiutation

my only guess was somthing along the lines

of

the hortuxes

but who was i to be for sure

I ofcourse wrote back right away

I grabed a crayon off the coffe table

Dearest H.p

I don't think it safe to use are names

so i am who i am

and the answer is yes

sinserly

Jadeless

My nickname

in ALL of the clubs

I will leave you now at te egde


	7. Chapter 7

I supposed that was when it started

when i relized

that my world needed me

Haha

now i'm actting like the hero

I was

in a way

I suffered

I even died

yea

trust me

it gets worse

it gets really confusing

even i was confused

this is a great time to leave

this story

it may not be the happy ending your wishing for

it may not even be happy

but i wont tell your more you need to decide on your own

riches

bravery

fear

death

are intertwined

into a story

with more twists

and turns then a roller coatseter

if that's what your insearch of then keep to it

be carefull though

there's riddles i'll tell you not even I have figured them out yet

Key word Yet

but if you find them out

keep them to yourself

there answers are that which

the dark one's

have been searching for

golden

cave filled with light

at midnight's dawn

a klled rabbit sung

rafters higher then an eye can see

at the place

where

rests

He


End file.
